mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Chibi-Robo (Super Smash Flash 2)
'''Chibi-Robo' is a playable newcomer character in Super Smash Flash 2, and was announced along with and at the McLeodGaming booth for SSF2 v0.9b in Apex 2014. He is accompanied by his best friend, Telly Vision, to give him "support on battles", though Telly isn't part of Chibi-Robo's moveset. Chibi-Robo is currently ranked 25th on the current the tier list, a small leap from his last place position of 29th on the last tier list. Chibi-Robo has disjointed range, good priority in his attacks, and reliable finishers in his Up Air, Back Air, Up Smash, a sweetspotted Down Smash and Pick Up (depending on how strong the projectile is). Chibi-Robo has a hard to gimp horizontal recovery move in Toothbrush due to its disjointed range and high priority. He has a decent projectile in his Chibi-Blaster that aids in stopping his opponents approach. Chibi-Robo has a good grab that can lead into his finishers. However, Chibi-Robo has below average weight which makes him easy to KO horizontally. His main means of vertical recovery, Chibi-Copter, covers little vertical distance. He also has few finishers to kill off his opponents which makes him have to rely on his Up Air and Back Air while also keeping them fresh. He is a high faller which makes him susceptible to combos and certain chain grabs. His cons greatly outweigh his pros and that is why he is ranked at the bottom. However, since the tier list creation and publication, Chibi-Robo has become a popular character. Chibi-Robo's participation in online tournaments has been steadily growing. This has caused some to question Chibi-Robo's position on the tier list and how good his Matchups are with the higher tiered characters. Attributes Chibi-Robo has disjointed reach in his attacks that can help him out-space his opponents. He also has strong priority in his attacks. Chibi-Robo has finishers in his Back Aerial, Up Aerial, Up Smash, Down Smash (if sweetspotted), his Neutral Aerial at higher damage and Pick Up, if the projectile he contains is powerful enough. He has a spammable projectile in Chibi-Blaster, that can help in his approach, punish approaches or gimp opponents when they are trying to recover. He has a long recovery move in Toothbrush, which has high priority. However, Chibi-Robo has below average weight which makes him susceptible to early horizontal KOs. He has problems killing due having few KO moves and needs to keep his finishers fresh. Additionally, he often struggles to set up his kill moves, requiring a hard read to net the stock. His main means of vertical recovery, Chibi-Copter, covers short vertical distance, while Toothbrush leaves Chibi-Robo wide open from all sides but his front. His projectile, while being spammable, also has massive lag on startup and very little hitstun, what weakens it´s utility. Moveset Ground attacks *Standard attack: Throws a punch. 1-3% *Standard attack 2: Then kicks. 3-5% *Down Tilt: Crouches and spins around hitting the opponent with his electrical cord. 7% *Down Smash: Thrusts his plug into the ground causes electricity to surge around him. The move has a sweetspot at the plug itself, with the electric pillars acting as the sourspots. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged if sweetpotted. Uncharged 10%, fully charged 14% if sourspotted. If sweetspotted, this move turns into Chibi-Robo´s most powerful finisher, killing at low damage with vertical knockback. If sourspotted, this move has lacklustre knockback and sends opponents horizontally. *Side Tilt: Holds his plug while electricity surges out of it. 13% *Forward Smash: Throws his electrical cord at the opponent. The electricity hits the user up to four times. Uncharged 19%, fully charged 27% if all hits connect with lackluster knockback. Good range however. *Up Tilt: Pulls his head back. 8-9% *Up Smash: Throws his electrical cord in the air which is surging with power. Two hits, and anyone near Chibi-Robo will be knocked up into the attack. Uncharged 14%, fully charged 20% with good knockback. *Dash Attack: Spins around hitting anybody near him with his electrical cord. 5% Aerial attacks *Neutral Aerial: Throws his electrical cord out around him two times. Deals three hits, with the first and the last hit being in front of Chibi-Robo and the second being behind him. Good range and is good for approaching. All hits do 13%. The first hit links into the last hit resulting in 26% in total. *Forward Aerial: Pulls out a spoon to scoop the opponent up. 10% *Back Aerial: Pulls out his toothbrush to hit the opponent behind him. Good reach and does strong knockback. One of Chibi-Robo's best finishers. 14% *Up Aerial: Pulls out twizzers to hit the opponent above him. Has good range and does strong knockback. Chibi-Robo's second best kill move behind a seetspotted Down Smash, but it much easier to land. 11% *Down Aerial: Aims his plug below him. A powerful meteor smash that can set up techchases. 13% Grabs and throws *Grab: Throws his power cord to grab the opponent. Longest ranged grab in the game and has little lag. *Pummel: Hits the opponent with his cord. 1% *Forward Throw: Hits the opponent away with his electrical cord. 9% *Back Throw: Slams the opponent behind him. 11% *Up Throw: Throws the opponent in the air and uses the Squirter on them. Depending on the opponent's D.I., can lead into his Forward, Up or Back Aerials. 10% *Down throw: Rubs his brush on the opponent. Depending on the opponent's D.I., can lead into his Forward, Up or Back Aerials. 9% Other *Ledge attack: Gets up and hits his opponent with his plug. 7% *100% ledge attack: None for now. *Floor attack: Gets up and aims his electrical cord at the ground. 8% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Comes out of his space ship. *Taunts: **Standard: Pulls out a panel with a check on it. **Side: Same as Standard. **Down: Same as Standard. *Fanfare: A remix of the flourish that plays whenever Chibi-Robo ranks up after gathering many Happy Points in the original [[Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure!|''Chibi-Robo!]]. *Wins: Starts using a vacuum cleaner. *Loses: Claps for the winner. In competitive play Match ups Notable Players *Mr. Z *Kyoz *IronH *Brikmaethor *SkaiPrower Tier Placement History Gallery Palette swaps v0.9b Updates SylnSMV.png|Chibi-Robo using Chibi-Copter on Final Destination. 72bVDcO.png|Chibi-Robo crouching on Skyward Voyage. 9Al07Td.png|Chibi-Robo using his Forward aerial on in Pokémon Stadium 3. Ichigo and Chibi-robo.png|Chibi-Robo standing idle while dashes away in Dracula's Castle. Marth and chibi.png|Chibi-Robo using his Side tilt while looking at in Mirror Chamber. Chibi taunt.png|Chibi-Robo taunting next to performing Sing in Emerald Cave. Chibi swaps.png|Chibi-Robo's palette swaps. Beta updates Chibi CT.png|Chibi-Robo using Toothbrush on Clock Town. Chibi electrocute.png|Chibi-Robo using his forward smash on in . Trivia *Chibi-Robo was unfinished during his initial reveal, with many of the sprites unshaded or unfinished. It was built off of Samus as a base, and had unfinished attacks still showing her sprites or using her idle animation. **The Nintendo Direct on December 18th that showcased the new ''Chibi-Robo! game on the 3DS made the devs decide to release him in demo v0.9b. This is most likely the reason his model was incomplete when he was revealed. *Chibi-Robo is the first 2nd party newcomer in to be introduced in Super Smash Flash 2, while other newcomers were 3rd and 4th party. *Chibi-Robo is currently the only character to be able to catch projectiles. *Chibi-Robo and are the only characters with a long-ranged grab not to have a tether recovery. Category:Starter characters Category:Newcomers Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series